


Smug Bastard

by jaded_of_mara



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, One Shot, quinlan has no shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaded_of_mara/pseuds/jaded_of_mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that one time Dooku made their clothes disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smug Bastard

There was that one time Dooku made their clothes disappear. That was embarrassing for everyone except Quinlan. He didn't even cover up. After that, Aayla didn't speak to him for a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on mobile, so forgi've me if it sucks. The idea just came to me on the walk to school today.


End file.
